lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Haystack
The search for a missing baby is complicated when the child's mother commits suicide. Plot Elliot investigates the case of a missing baby, Kendall Kozlowski, after he is discovered missing from his home by his mother, Laura. After being questioned by overzealous TV reporter Cindy Marino, who accuses Laura of killing her child, Laura is pushed too far and commits suicide. The case soon leads to two different fathers who have a connection to Kendall. The man who the detectives believed kidnapped Kendall sues Stabler and Novak civilly for their interference and Judge Donnelly defends them. During the trial, something the man says causes Stabler to find evidence of the kidnapping and they make a deal with him where he drops the suit and serves one to three years in exchange for giving up his parental rights to Kendall. Kendall is then given to the man that Laura had wanted to have him, Dan Kozlowski. The case leads questions for Olivia to find out about her own family history and soon discovers that she has a brother. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch (credit only) * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * David Thornton as Defense Attorney Lionel Granger * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Ali Reza as Dr. Rohit Mehta * Judith Light as Judge Elizabeth Donnelly * Linda Powell as Lauren White Guest cast * Ashley Williams as Laura Kozlowski * Pablo Schreiber as Dan Kozlowski * Dana Ashbrook as James "Paddy" Kendall * Kali Rocha as Cindy Marino * Kathleen Chalfant as Judge Cutress * Jack O'Connell as George Kendall * Marian Seldes as Peggy Kendall * Stephen Guarino as Garrett * Santo Fazio as Bernardo * Tom Bruno as Firefighter Wilcox * David Pinon as Firefighter Teague * Amber Gray as Raye * Jamila Webb as College Girl * Lindsay Michelle Nader as Gina * David Abeles as Guest #1 * Kandiss Edmundson as Guest #2 * Mike C. Waldron as Highway Uniform Officer * Charles Caliendo as ESU Lieutenant * Robert J. Giannetta as ESU Sergeant * Keisha Alfred as Reporter References References Quotes *'Captain Cragen': Ms. Marino must be here for the obligatory grieving-mother footage. *'Elliot Stabler': Nothing like a parent's worst nightmare for must-see TV. ---- *'Captain Cragen' seeing Cindy Marino's interview with Laura Kozlowski: If we did that to Laura, we'd have every victim rights group in the country picketing the station house. ---- *'Judge Donnelly' Paddy Kendall: Pity. Guy sounds like a douchebag. ---- *'Judge Donnelly' Paddy Kendall at Civil Court trial: Congratulations on keeping your record. I'm sure you'll agree that just means you haven't been caught. *'Judge Cutress': Elizabeth, you know better. ---- Background information and notes *This episode appears to be ripped from the headlines of the Melinda Duckett case. Melinda Duckett committed suicide after a Nancy Grace interview, in which she faced accusations that she knew more than she was reporting about the case of her missing 2-year old son, Trenton. As of 2014, Trenton Duckett remains missing. *This episode features Pablo Schreiber's first Law and Order: SVU role as Dan Kozlowski. Schreiber would later go on to have a recurring role as serial rapist William Lewis in Seasons 14 and 15. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes